peaky_blindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lizzie Stark
Lizzie Stark is a former prostitute living in the city of Birmingham. After Thomas Shelby came back from the War in France, she regularly served him as a prostitute for two years, and was known to have given service to many men like him. For a short time, she was engaged to Thomas's brother, John Shelby. She currently works as a secretary and assistant for Thomas Shelby and occasionally does other tasks for the Peaky Blinders. First Series When Thomas Shelby finds out that Lizzie is to be married to John Shelby, he confronts her, offering her eight pounds to see if she is still a working prostitute. When Lizzie takes the money, thereby failing Thomas's test, he informs John, who then calls off the marriage. Lizzie: "Your brother is ten times the man you are." Thomas: "Of that, I have no doubt." Second Series In Episode 2.1, At Thomas's office, he asks Lizzie to type on a typewriter, with her eyes closed, "If winter comes, then can spring be far behind?" He offers her a job as a secretary for his expanding Shelby family business, offering to pay her eight pounds and four shillings a month, telling her she can stop her prostitution work permanently. Lizzie accepts the job. Lizzie was present at the new grand opening of The Garrison Pub. At the Epsom Races on Derby Day, Lizzie is escorted by Jeremiah Jesus to Thomas Shelby, who had told her he had a job for her to do. Lizzie finds out that the job involves playing the role of a prostitute, and luring a soldier named Field Marshal Henry Russell to a quiet place when the races begin. Though she initially resists, she does the job for Thomas. Lizzie: "No exceptions, there's been no hardship. You know why?" Thomas: "Hmm?" Lizzie: (pauses) "Doesn't matter." Thomas is late to find Henry Russell (who attempts to rape Lizzie), but eventually Thomas succeeds in killing the man. Lizzie points Thomas's own gun at him in anger, and shoves him backward before leaving the races. Third Series Relationships John Shelby Lizzie tells his brother Thomas that John is "a good man" and that she loves him. However, this still isn't enough to stop Thomas from telling John about Lizzie's continued prostitution work. Despite the fact that she didn't end up marrying John, Lizzie continues to be good friends with him. When she is emotional after her bad experience at the Epsom Derby, John comforts her. Lizzie doesn't correct his mistake, instead reminding him of how much better of a man he is than Thomas, and that she thinks he should leave the Peaky Blinders gang before it potentially ruins him too. These honest words from Lizzie leave John speechless for a moment. Lizzie: "John, I don't see the same thing in your eyes that I see in Tommy's. You should get out." Thomas Shelby At first Lizzie resents Thomas for ruining her potential marriage with John and for manipulating her into telling him about her prostitution work. But in Series 2, she starts becoming his friend as she continues to work for him. Their relationship is possibly at a halt during Series 3 as the Peaky Blinders are making Lizzie's job more difficult for her. Jeremiah Jesus Lizzie Stark is a good friend of Jeremiah Jesus the street preacher, who escorts her to the Epsom Derby to do a job for Thomas. She was also seen sitting with him at the bar of the Garrison during it's reopening as Arthur's new pub. Arthur Shelby Jr. Lizzie is also a friend of fellow Peaky Blinder Arthur Shelby, who joins the company of John and Lizzie while they are speaking briefly at Epsom. Category:Characters Category:Series 1 Characters Category:Series 2 Characters Category:Series 3 Characters Category:Main Characters